Having a Room Off
Having a Room Off is the 12th episode of season 1 in Stampy's Lovely World. It was released on June 24, 2012 Plot In this episode, Stampy has a competiontion with Crimson Azoth to build a bedroom. (one of the most iconic places in Stampy's Lovely World). Features Googlies * Unknown mob(s)(Off Camera) Because he no longer had his leather boots and cap it's implied he was attacked by a mob or a group of mobs off camera. * Zombie #1 When Crimson Azoth goes to sleep he activated the bed glitch and a zombie spawns attacking Stampy. * Zombie #2 When Stampy goes to get some smooth stone he is attacked by a Zombie. Locations * Crafting Room * Store Room * Pick A Pet-Pet Shop * Secret Base * Cafe Secret Base * Bedroom * Dog House * Clubhouse Wing * Entrance Room Items Deaths * Unnamed Dog (Off Camera) Stampy says he has 13 dogs now thinking he had 12. However, since he had 14 in the last video one of them must have died. * Crimson Azoth When gathering snow Crimson Azoth accidentally punches Stampy causing Barnaby to viciously murder him. Trivia * It's revealed Stampy made the episode a short time after a previous one. * It's revealed Stampy has found a pack of 8 wolves and was unable to tame them. * This is the first appearance of Stampy's bedroom, one of the most iconic of Stampy's builds. * It's revealed Stampy prefers materiel's like wood and snow because it can be replenished rather than sand and sandstone which comes with a certain amount per world.jjkk * Stampy says he has a "green world" and that it's "all about recycling and stuff." He builds Recycle Michel in 2015 a whole 4 years later. * It's revealed that Stampy now has 13 dogs which he thinks is more and remembers having 12. However, if he has 13 dogs it would mean 1 died off camera as he had 14 in the previous video. * Stampy no longer has his leather boots and cap meaning he was attacked off camera causing the armor to break. * It's revealed Stampy has been playing a lot on Peaceful Mode off camera. * Stampy says he will be building all the more out of place things in Crimcity. * Stampy says he will make a video in Crimcity soon. He does this in the next episode. * It's revealed the people in Crimcity have built a pyramid. * It's revealed the people in Crimcity are going to build a UFO as the video is recorded. * It's revealed the people in Crimcity have build a pirate ship. * The first proper room Stampy sleeps in in his Lovely World is Crimson Azoths not his own. * Stampy reveals he prefers to use sandstone as flooring rather than upwards because of the line at the top. * This the first video where Stampy has technical difficulties with his mic. * It's revealed the technical difficulties were because of his phone. * It's revealed Stampy was originally going to build his room on Craig's side. * Craig has a jack 'o' lantern in his room. Ironic seeing as though it becomes Henry's the snow golems one day. Video Minecraft Xbox- Having A Room Off 12 Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone!